During drilling and extraction operations of hydrocarbons, a variety of communication and transmission techniques have been attempted for data communications between the surface of the earth and the downhole tools. The data communications from the downhole tool to the surface may be used to provide information related to the evaluation of the formation, control of the drilling operations, etc. However, drilling, exploration, and extraction occur in remote and hostile conditions are hostile to electronic equipment and electronic communications. In some field communication schemes the signal will have significant power and if the communication channel is interrupted, then the power may cause arcing or other electromagnetic events that may be dangerous in view of the hydrocarbon extraction environment. This type of environment may be classified as a “hazardous” environment according to safety regulation authorities. See, e.g., The Dangerous Substances and Explosive Atmospheres Regulations 2002 (DSEAR) and Explosive Atmospheres Directive 99/92/EC (ATEX 137) which are enforced by the various government organizations, e.g., Petroleum Licensing Authorities, in Europe, or Underwriters Labs, National Electrical Code 500 and Canadian Services Association in North America. As a result there is a need to monitor the integrity of electronic communications between downhole and surface communication devices.